Duelen los recuerdos del ayer
by SabrinaCullenBlack
Summary: a veces nos ponemos a recordar nuestro pasado, hay promesas sin cumplir y a veces por esas promesas arriesgamos nuestra vida


**El dolor de haberte fallado amigo mío**

En estos momentos me pongo a pensar que difícil se nos hizo la vida, cuantas tristezas, cuantas promesas sin cumplir, en este momento me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometí y como te falle amigo mío, la vida fue muy cruel con nosotros, parece que se hubiese ensañado en arruinar nuestras vidas, creo que en este momento me doy cuenta que nunca tuve felicidad, claro que sin contar los maravillosos años que pasamos en hogwarts donde no existía la crueldad, donde no había tanto sufrimiento, como en la vida real, y donde creí que había encontrado la familia que nunca tuve, que por fin iba a ser feliz, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, mi vida fue, es y será siempre una maldición, primero al nacer en una familia (si se puede decir así) desalmada, cruel, donde vivía en un mundo de sombras y donde lo mas importante era el dinero y el tipo de sangre de las personas, creía que todo lo malo iba a cambiar cuando al fin entre en hogwarts y los conocí a ustedes, donde conocí a mis verdaderos amigos, fue lo mas maravilloso como con el tiempo dejamos de ser amigos y nos convertimos en hermanos y cuando nacieron los merodeadores y creímos que ya nada nos iba a detener, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y ……Wormtail todavía no puedo creer como ese chico tonto, miedoso que se escondía detrás de nosotros, y que supuestamente nos admiraba fue nuestra perdición y que por su culpa estamos así, quien iba a decir que la vida iba a ser tan injusta con nosotros que cuando salimos de hogwarts, e íbamos a seguir con nuestra vida, con nuestra felicidad todo iba a acabar y es que fue mi culpa que todo terminara así, yo fui la maldición en sus vidas, como dice la maldición de mi familia "Los black no nacieron para ser felices" que tonto fui al creer que yo lo iba a lograr, no puedo seguir viviendo con la culpa que siento, solo sigo aquí para intentar cumplir con la ultima promesa que te hice, voy a cuidar a Harry con mi vida, es la única manera que tengo de pedirte perdón prongs a vos y a lily, Fue mi culpa creer que por nombrar a meter guardián de los secretos ustedes iba a estar mas seguros, fui un idiota al creer que Remus nos iba a traicionar, te prometí que nunca nos separaríamos y te falle vos estas muerto, lily también y yo estuve encerrado 12 años en azkaban y no pude cuidar de Harry, no tendría que haber sido yo su padrino si ni siquiera ahora que me escape de azkaban puedo cuidarlo. Ay merlín james que hago yo ahora, como perdimos la vida si no fuera por Harry me hubiese dejado morir en esa prisión oscura, ahora estoy encerrado en grimauld place y lo único que hago es pensar porque todo fue tan injusto con vos amigo que ahora que habías conseguido toda tu felicidad, que habías logrado casarte con la pelirroja y tener un hijo terminarían muertos, yo se que vos tendrías que estar vivo y no yo, vos tendrías que estar acá con lily cuidando de Harry, haría todo por cambiar eso pero no puedo, yo no merezco estar acá solamente fui un tipo arrogante, malcriado y mujeriego que nunca se tomo la vida enserio.

Se que ya de nada sirve pedirte perdón y estar arrepentido todo lo hecho hecho esta, y ahora estoy dispuesto a tomarme las cosas con seriedad y estoy dispuesto a morir por mi sobrino como lo habría echo por ti.

-Sirius, Harry se escapo de hogwarts, voldemort le tendió una trampa y le hizo creer que te tenia en el departamento de ministerios torturándote- dijo remus que venia corriendo desde la cocina- me voy a buscarlos con algunos miembros de la orden.

-yo voy ya no me importa nada tengo que cuidarlo se lo prometí a james- dije levantándome rápidamente

-es tu decisión y se que no la vas a cambiar.

Llegamos al ministerio y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la sala de la muerte, hay gente de la orden y los chicos todos están peleando, de inmediato me pongo a luchar con Bellatrix, siento que llega dumbledore y todos dejan de pelear menos nosotros dos y es ahora que un hechizo de bellatrix me dio en el pecho, no puedo negar que estoy sorprendido, el golpe es muy fuerte y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedir caer a través del velo de la muerte y las ultimas palabras que salen de mis labios antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el vacío y la oscuridad fueron- James ahora que cumplí con lo que te prometí puedo estar en paz.

Las luces se apagan y ya no puedo sentir nada, caigo en un profundo sueño del que nose si voy a despertar.

Sirius Black.

N/A no puedo decir que es la muerte si no lo creo solo creo que vas a despertar y que algún día tu dolor va a terminar y que en todo camino oscuro al final siempre hay una luz solo tenes que creer en ti mismo y apoyarte en la amistad

se que no es lo mejor pero lo escribi cuando tenia 15 es decir hace un año y medio, me parecio que tenia que publicarlo porque cuando lo escribi yo tambien sufria algunas de las cosas y quise que el dolor de sirius se muestre ya que su vida tuvo felicidad pero tambien tuvo dolor y mucho

**SabrinaBlack **_(Giuliana Lázaro)_ Argentina

mi frase: "dime con quien andas y si esta bueno...me lo mandas"


End file.
